Until We Meet Again
by Lady Vader2
Summary: After fifteen years, Serena returns home to find her life so different it is unbearable.
1. Prologue

1 Title: Until We Meet Again  
  
Until We Meet Again: Prologue  
  
2 Author: Lady Selene  
  
Author's Notes: I do NOT own Sailor Moon, the lovely genius Naoko Takuechi is responsible for her, and I simply hold the rights of this storyline and plot. Actually, basically only the names of Sailor Moon are used here… Please read and review…! Always makes an author's day brighter ^.^ Anyways, hope you enjoy the story- it's an alternate reality, romantic thingy… Bye bye! And oh yeah, I KNOW I might start out writing major short chapters, but don't worry, I promise to try to be better! Y_Y LoL… ~Lady Selene~  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"Dr. Shields, you're wanted in Room 120, Dr. Shields." Darien heard over the intercom as he walked down the whitewashed halls of the hospital. Sighing, he turned a corner and headed down another white, bleak corridor. *Story of my life…* he thought with a bitter smile. Suddenly, he collided into something and fell back. "Oh sorry miss, I…" he paused his mumbling as he noticed who he had bumped into. The young blonde woman glanced briefly at him and then flushed a crimson red. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking…" she apologized profoundly as she started to gather up the papers she had been carrying. Dr. Shields leaned down to help her. "That's alright, neither was I. Here, let me help you." He looked closely at her face. The young woman turned her face up towards his. "Do I know you from somewhere? You look very familiar…" Darien asked her, puzzled. "You aren't… Serena, are you! Are you the new volunteer? I heard we were getting a celebrity, but I didn't think it would be you…" he mumbled, confused. Serena smiled weakly and blushed again. "Yeah… I never expected to see you either, Darien. Are you… are you… working here now?" she answered, clearly trying to hide her distress. *Oh God, not now, not NOW!* he thought furiously. *Not HERE, not in THIS life…* The young woman sighed and gathered herself up as she stood. Rising, Dr. Shields lowered his eyes to the ground, trying not to look at her.  
  
"So Serena, what kind of 'celebrity' work do you do now?" he asked as casually as possible. She peered at him closely, pondering why he really wanted to know. "I'm an dancer." She announced finally. "I just moved here from America, so I'm guessing I'm not as famous judging from the lack of fans- which is a good thing." She hastily added. "And you, finally accomplishing your dream of becoming a doctor and received your Ph.D. Congratulations, Dr. Shields. Of course, you always did care about that the most." She finished stiffly. Darien felt like he had been punched, and he visibly winced. "Look, Serena, for whatever happened years ago- " She turned around abruptly and began to walk away. "I'm sure there's something you're supposed to be doing Dr. Shields." She practically spat. "Don't let me keep you away!" 


	2. Part One

1 Title: Until We Meet Again  
  
2 Until We Meet Again: Part One  
  
3 Author: Lady Selene  
  
3.1 Author's Notes: Again: I do NOT own Sailor Moon, the lovely genius Naoko Takuechi is responsible for her, and I simply hold the rights of this storyline and plot. Actually, basically only 3.2 the names of Sailor Moon are used here… Please read and review…! Always makes an author's 3.3 day brighter ^.^ Anyways, hope you enjoy the story- it's an alternate reality, romantic thingy… 3.4 Bye bye! And oh yeah, my email is SparklingStar202@aol.com. I love emails too! Please note that 3.5 this chapter will invite some REALLY major dramatic changes in the storyline!!! ~Lady Selene~  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Serena hurried down the passage to the lobby and the relative safety of the receptionist desk, trying not to let the incoming tears begin streaming down her face. *Why oh WHY did I have to come do charity work for the ONE hospital in the world where HE works! Oh my god oh my god oh my god………* she thought desperately as she strode down the corridor as quickly as possible. "Oh hello, Miss Serena." The secretary smiled at the frantic young woman. "Has Dr. Shields seen you yet? He was supposed to show you around." Serena rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Oh yeah, I've seen him alright. However, I'm afraid he had 'somewhere' to be. Would you mind assigning someone else to that ma'am?" she asked calmly to the lady behind the desk. The woman looked taken back, but nodded and turned to her intercom. "Dr. Anderson, are you busy right now?" she paged into the speaker. Serena's heart skipped a beat. *Anderson? That wouldn't be…* "No, I'm free, Marie. Do you need something?" The two women heard from the intercom. Serena went pale. "Who… who is 'Dr. Anderson'?" she asked Marie faintly as the secretary paged for the doctor to meet her here. The secretary turned to her in surprise. "Why, she's the other head doctor here at the hospital, why?" she asked curiously at the look on the dancer's face. Just then, a woman about Serena's age turned the corner, making notes on a clipboard she was carrying. Serena let out a cry of shock and turned to the young doctor. "Amy??" she choked. "Oh Lord!" Serena dashed towards the surprised doctor and burst into tears, hugging her tightly. "Amy, Amy oh my god!!!!" she cried. "Serena???!!!!!" Dr. Anderson replied, a shocked expression coming over her face. "OH my GOD Serena, where have you been?? You haven't contacted ANY of us since you left, where did you GO???" she yelled happily into Serena's ear. The two women hugged and laughed as they realized they were both crying. "Serena, why did you leave?" Amy finally asked when they stopped crying. Serena looked away and wiped her eyes. "It's a long story." She offered hopelessly. "Why don't I tell you later? My agent needs me to begin my hospital training today… I was hoping you would show me around?" Amy nodded sadly and offered a smile. "Come on, let's start with the children's ward. That's where you'll do most of your volunteer work. The two left and walked down towards the east wing of the hospital.  
  
"Hey Serena, how about this?" Amy asked. "After we get off work here, you can come to my apartment, and we'll have an old fashioned sleepover, just like before. I'll invite all the girls, and you can tell us everything, okay?" Serena smiled and looked at her friend. "That'd be awesome, Amy. How are…. How is everybody Ames? How's the temple?" Serena looked far away as she gazed at something Amy couldn't see. "How is my family Amy?" she whispered sadly. Amy's face fell. "Oh Serena, you can have the day off. In fact, I'm taking the day off too. C'mon." she replied sadly.  
  
The two girls turned around and went back to the desk, where Marie smiled at them politely and allowed them to check out for the rest of the day. As they walked outside, Amy turned to Serena. "There's something you might want to know." She said, hesitating. Amy touched her friend's arm gently. "You've seen Darien then, haven't you? Well, he……." Amy paused. "Well, you remember Raye, right??? OH gosh Serena I can't do this…" Amy wrung her hands, twisting them nervously. Serena frowned. "Do what? What about Raye and Darien?" she asked suspiciously. "Well, Serena, you've been gone for FIFTEEN years. We all thought you were dead, Serena. I mean, all of us have already graduated COLLEGE- wait a minute." Amy raised an eyebrow. "You didn't drop out of SCHOOL, did you???" Serena shook her head with a small grin. "No, I didn't. I finished high school, and I graduated college a couple years ago… I have a major in dancing and theatre and another degree in teaching. And you obviously got your Ph.D. Ames! Now please, what is this business of Raye and Darien?" she persisted. Amy sighed and pursed her lips. "I don't know if… if I'm the right person to tell you this Serena, but about ten years after you left, we all sort of… gave up. Well, not gave up, but what we did was give up on you coming home by yourself." Amy bit her lip. Her voice dropped to a slight whisper. "You know, after you left Darien went crazy. All he did was study for his exams for medical school, and then not even that. He became a sort of… recluse. He was totally destroyed, Serena. He loved you. Although he was the most eligible bachelor for practically forever in the hospital, he never went out with anyone." Amy went pale. "Except one person, Serena." She whispered faintly. "Darien and Raye are engaged, Serena." 


	3. Part Two

Title: Until We Meet Again  
  
1 Until We Meet Again: Part Two  
  
Author: Lady Selene  
  
Author's Notes: Hey!!! I'm thrilled to have Part Three FINALLY out! Aren't you?! Anyways, once again, Naoko Takuechi is solely responsible for Sailor Moon's creation, NOT me, for all those who haven't (amazingly) gotten the message yet. Anyways, bye bye!!! ~Lady Selene~  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Serena gaped mindlessly at her best friend, her eyes widening. "Amy… No, no, and no." She pressed her hand to her forehead and shook her head. "How could… RAYE and DARIEN? I know they went out like, TWENTY years ago, but they weren't even REALLY interested, I mean that… No I… I mean… NO." she answered numbly. "What in the world could POSSIBLY inspire THEM to get MARRIED?????????" Usagi yelled cluelessly. Amy spread her hands in the air and shrugged sadly. They told us about a month ago. You know… you are invited to the wedding. It's in two weeks…" Amy finished hopefully. "I mean… well… Oh God Serena, come on. We are going to my apartment and we are going to forget about this for the rest of the night. And when Raye comes over, we are NOT going to talk about it. We are going to talk about YOU. And what you could have possibly been DOING for the past FIFTEEN years!" Amy grabbed her friend's wrist and pulled her towards her car. "Come on, we can get your car tomorrow. First, we are going to pick up Mina. And then, we are going to pick up Lita. And then Raye. But there IS something else…" Serena eyed her friend warily. "It doesn't involve marriage, does it?" she asked glumly, resting her chin sadly on her hand, her eyes welling up with tears. Amy hugged her friends as she started the car.  
  
"No Serena, it doesn't. But it's very important. Your parents… they had a baby, Serena. A little baby girl. She's almost two years old. I… thought you might want to know. And Lita has a daughter. But Lita also got divorced, but won full custody of her daughter. We think her husband's dead, but we dunno. Anyways, your sister's name is Sophie. She's adorable, but I think your parents need some help with her. She's barely learning to talk. Tell you what, Serena." Amy continued. "I am going to drop you off at your parents, go pick up the girls, go pick up you, and we'll surprise them. I won't tell them you're back, okay?" Amy pulled up in front of the Tsukino's house, and unlocked the door for Serena. "You can do it, Serena. Just go up and tell them everything. Tell them why you left, and meet Sophie. They love you, Serena." She whispered sadly, hugging her friend. "Go on." She said gently, giving her friend a small push towards the door.  
  
Serena trembled as she hesitated up the steps to the door. Slowly, she lifted a trembling hand to knock on the wooden door. Shaking, she watched Amy drive away as she rapped quietly on the door. After the most anxious moment of her life, the door opened, revealing a tired woman rocking a small toddler in her arms. "Terribly sorry, Miss, but we're really not interested-" Mrs. Tsukino began to close the door, but paused worriedly as Serena's eyes began to fill with tears. "Mommy… Mommy, it's me. Serena." 


End file.
